1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector or base for lamps, particularly subminiature lamps which are sometimes referred to as mini-wedge lamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known type of lamp in which the base or connector is not permanently connected to the lamp has enabled the replacement of a burnt-out lamp without replacing the much more expensive base in which the lamp is mounted. However, this type of based lamp has been found to be deficient in making good electrical connections between the lamp leads and the base connectors. The observed intermittency of the connections of the very fine lamp leads to the base connectors makes this type of lamp unreliable. Such unreliability is unacceptable and even hazardous in certain applications, particularly those in which the lamp is intended to serve as a warning of a malfunction in some component or system of an automotive vehicle, for example. Furthermore, this type of prior-art based lamp is typically capable of being mounted only from one side of an apertured wall or panel board.
It is the purpose of the present invention to overcome the intermittency problem, and to provide a connector which enables the mounting of a lamp in an aperture in a wall or panel board by insertion from either side without the use of any tools. Thus, reliability is greatly increased, and both the fabrication of original equipment and replacement installation are facilitated.